The Perfect Date
by XxThe Penny TreasurexX
Summary: Tony doesn't always get his way...Pepperony!


(Disclaimer: Don't own it.)

Idea came from actual experience that I don't think I'll ever forget, plus I really hate restaurants. Also the restaurant they go to is an actual place, check it out on google if you get a chance.

* * *

"You know Pepper, we've been going out for umm..-"

"Three weeks Tony." Pepper said.

"Right, I knew that. Anyways I figured we could go out tonight, on an actual date to dinner or something." Tony said. Pepper looked up from her laptop with slight confusion.

"You're serious?" She asked.

"Yeah, why not. I figured we could go to Il Cielo." Tony said with a grin. Pepper's eyebrows shot up.

"You want to go to Il Cielo? Beverly Hills?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah. I mean the way I drive I could probably get us there in half the time." Tony said.

"Well, okay. Should I make reservations now?" She asked as she started pulling out her blackberry.

"No, we should be able to get in there. I mean after all I am 'The Great Tony Stark'." Tony said. Pepper just laughed.

* * *

Once they pulled up to the place only then did Tony think he made a mistake about not having reservations. The place was just about full with minimum people working there tonight.

"You still want to goTony? We could just leave and come back another time..."

"No, it's fine. We can still get a table." Tony said. He got out and walked around to Pepper's side of the door and helped her out. The valet took the car around as Tony and Pepper walked in.

"What a pleasure Mr. Stark. How can I help you?" The hostess asked.

"I'd like a table for two." He said, but the woman got a sympathetic face.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark but we're all filled up tonight. You'll have to wait here in the lobby until another table is open, and there's already four people ahead of you." She said. Pepper could see Tony was about to protest so she decided to intervene.

"It's fine Tony, we can wait." Pepper said. She thanked the hostess and they both went to the benches and sat down.

"I can't believe that! Do these people know who I am?" Tony said in aggravation, that only made Pepper want to laugh.

"Oh I'm sure they know who you are Tony. But we're just going to have to wait like everyone else." Pepper said as she leaned up against his shoulder.

"Still, we shouldn't have to wait. We shouldn't even have to wait for the four bozos in front of us." Tony said, and the four people a head of them turned around and glared at him.

"No offense." Tony said. Finally, over an hour later, they got seated outside surrounded by all the beautiful lights.

"Oh wow. Tony, this is beautiful!" Pepper said as she took in all the romantic lights surrounding them. A waiter came out with two glasses of water and menus.

"What can I start you off with?" The waiter asked.

"We'll have a bottle of wine." Pepper said. The waiter went back to get it as they went over the menus.

"What are you gonna get?" Tony asked.

"Umm, probably the linguine, I haven't had that in a while." Pepper said. The waiter came back with the wine and took they're orders, Tony ended up getting the same as Pepper, and he went off. The first fifth-teen minutes weren't bad, they talked and laughed but after twenty minutes Tony started getting fidgety.

"What's taking so long!" Tony said. Pepper giggled.

"Relax Tony. It's going to take a while because of all the people ahead of us." She said calmly, although she was starting to worry about Tony getting _too _bored.

"Ugh. Well what am I suppose to do. I'm not good at just waiting around." Tony said as he swirled his lemon in the water the waiter gave them.

"Find a way to entertain yourself oh 'Great Tony Stark'" Pepper said sarcastically. Tony mumbled something she didn't catch. When he started getting really bored he mixed some of the sugar that was on the table in his drink and started stirring.

"Umm, Tony? What are you doing?" Pepper asked confused,

" 'Entertaining myself'." Tony said as he poured another packed of sugar in his water.

"But what are you doing?" She aske again.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm bored." He said as he poured some more lemon juice in the water. After five minutes people started to stare. Pepper tried to hide her face in her hands but kept her eyes on Tony.

"Tony people are staring! Stop!" She hissed. Tony looked up

"Fine." He put the salt shakers down and started to stir his drink.

"Please tell me you're not actually going to drink that." Pepper said with dread in her tone.

"Sure am." Tony said. He took a big gulp and a second later started choke and gag. After a minute of coughing he settled down and looked up at Pepper with a grin.

"Not my best idea..." He mumbled as he cleared his throat.

"I'll say.." Pepper said as she handed him a napkin. Finally the waiter came back with the wine bottle.

"So sorry for the wait." He said as he poured them the wine.

"It's fine and could we get another glass of water please?" Pepper asked.

"I'll bring it out right away, and your food is on its way also." The waiter said and left. A few seconds later Pepper felt vibrating coming from her bag.

"Ugh, I bet it's the office again.." Pepper said as she pulled out her phone, but before she could even say 'hello' Tony plucked it out of her hands and put the phone in his pocket.

"No working while we're out Pepper." Tony said with a grin, Pepper just looked annoyed.

"Tony that could have been important." Pepper said.

"Well whoever it was can wait. I want it to be just us tonight Pepper." Tony said as he took her hand. Pepper looked generally surprised by his sudden change.

"Wow, Tony Stark being romantic, I never thought I'd see the day." Pepper said in mock surprise.

"Ha-ha." Tony said. The waiter came back with the new glass of water. Pepper saw Tony eyeing the sugar packets again and glared at him.

"Don't. Even. Think about it." She said sternly, and it must have got through to him because he dropped his gaze and took a sip of the water. Another ten minutes went by and people started to leave the restaurant since it was nearing 9:30.

"I'm really starting to get bored." Tony said. Pepper wouldn't admit it but she too was starting to get a little antsy.

"Maybe we should go home. I mean I have to get up early in the morning and you have an eight am meeting with the bored of directors and I have so much paper work to get caught up on and-"

"Pepper!" He said as he stopped her rant and smiled. "Relax, we'll be okay." Tony said. Pepper let out a long sigh of relief as she saw the waiter approaching with two plates, but when they thought he was going to their table, he turned and gave it to the people next to them.

"Oh come on!" Tony yelled. Pepper just started laughing, really laughing. Tony looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What's so funny?" He asked. When Pepper calmed down she started to speak.

"I've had to have been on a hundred dates over the years but this just tops them all." Pepper said with a smile.

"That's a good thing right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Pepper said. Another half another later it was going on 10:00 when the waiter came back with their food.

"Finally." Tony mumbled. By the time they were done everyone was gone except for the staff. Pepper started getting her things together while Tony paid the bill. She started to get up and head for the car when she was caught by the elbow.

"Do you want to dance?" Tony asked out of the blue.

"...What?" Pepper asked confused.

"Do you want to dance?" He repeated.

"Now?"

"Yeah, why not." Tony said as he took her in his arms and started to sway to the Italian music playing through-out the restaurant.

"This was such a nice evening Tony. Thank you." She said against his chest.

"Really? 'Cause this wasn't how I planned it out. We waited over two hours for our food and I was complaining the whole time and making my own cocktail drink out of water, which I'm sorry for by the way." Tony said into her hair.

"Yeah...but still," She pulled back from him to look in his eyes and smiled. "this has been the perfect date." Pepper said.

"You know what would make it even more perfect..." Tony said. Almost like reading his mind, Pepper closed the closed the gap between them.

* * *

**Really cheesy ending but I really couldn't resist! This was similar to how I act in a restaurant, completely bored with nothing to do but stir your water with a straw. Although what Tony did with his water I got from my five year old nephew. He put a whole bunch of salt and sugar and God knows what else in his water at a restaurant one time, except he called it "Bug Stew". Yeah didn't think Tony would say that so I didn't put it in this. Anyways Please Review!**


End file.
